


Unfamiliar Waters

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Sail and Ocean [6]
Category: Highlander, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll bet you dessert for a week that they get lost their first night out." Ronan looked over at Rodney, who was still watching the ship as it sailed away.</p><p>"What?" Rodney glanced at Ronan, and then back at the ship. "Try cheating someone else out of their dessert, Ronan."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfamiliar Waters

"You're insane, you know that, Sheppard?" Rodney kept his feet firmly on the dock, giving the creaking wooden ship tied up to it a wary look.

Sheppard shrugged, catching the rope Ronan tossed him, carefully coiling it as he replied, "Maybe."

"He's in good company if he is, McKay." Ronan glanced at the figure at the wheel, drawing Rodney's gaze to her as well. "Don't know how she thinks she's going to navigate the ship when she's never been here before."

"She's a good sailor." Sheppard gave them a half-smile. "And I'll trust my source on that."

"Yes, I'm sure you will. How long should we wait before sending out a jumper to lead you back to Atlantis?" Rodney looked up at Sheppard expectantly.

"She'll get us back, Rodney!"

"Oi! Sheppard! Up the shrouds, and give the lads a hand with the sails!" Alysse's voice carried easily on the sea breeze, and Sheppard gave Rodney a small smirk before hauling himself into the rigging to do as ordered.

White sails belled out as they caught the breeze, the wooden hull of the ship pulling away from the dock slowly, taking the small crew out onto an unfamiliar ocean with nothing but their wits, the stars, and sketchy maps to take them on their maiden voyage.

"I'll bet you dessert for a week that they get lost their first night out." Ronan looked over at Rodney, who was still watching the ship as it sailed away.

"What?" Rodney glanced at Ronan, and then back at the ship. "Try cheating someone else out of their dessert, Ronan." He turned away, walking rapidly back towards the city proper. He was as convinced as his team-mate that this whole trip would be a disaster, no matter how confident the captain or her crew.

* * *

"This is the best idea I've ever had." Alysse was leaning against the railing as the ship rocked, anchored in a cove along one of the shores. "No unfriendly Immortals, no Watcher."

Sheppard snorted. "Not exactly."

She rolled her eyes, giving him an amused look. "My Watcher isn't here. She's on her honeymoon with that pretty-boy of hers. And I'm not exactly worried about this escapade getting into my chronicle."

"Yeah." Sheppard grimaced. "Kinda hard to do that when it's all classified. Which reminds me, how the hell did you get clearance for all this?"

Alysse gave him an innocent look. "I have friends in all sorts of places."

"You were awfully friendly with Caldwell when you came over on the Daedelus." Sheppard glanced sideways at her, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, yeah." Alysse laughed. "When he was a kid, his dad was my Watcher. I was 'Aunt Lys' who always had the coolest presents for everyone."

"I'll bet." Sheppard looked back at the ocean. "How long you planning on staying in Atlantis?"

"I don't know, actually. I love this ship, and sailing, really sailing, but there's more to my life than that."

"You don't have to be a pirate, you know."

"No. But I enjoy it. The thrill of the chase, the anticipation of a clean capture. The sea and sky, and the looks on the faces of the merchants I raid. The people who depend on me for their living - and I'm not just talking about the crew of my ship."

"I get that. You could still find another way."

"So a number of my friends keep telling me." Alysse was silent a long moment. "I've been looking, Sheppard. It's one of the reasons Steven brought me here - he thinks I'd have a better time finding a new job here than at home. I just don't know yet."

"Well, if you do decide you're going to come to Atlantis for more than a visit, do me a favor. Don't do it as a US Marine."

Alysse laughed, shaking her head. "Oh, no worries on that, Sheppard. I've no love of the military of any country, and I got past the obeying someone else's orders of clawing up the ranks centuries ago."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 10 August 2008 for Highlander Flashfiction on LiveJournal. Written for the "Collaboration" challenge.


End file.
